083014-SORSETSHIPSTRAVANGANZA
CLL: Okay, Meouet, you had just knocked on libby's door, right? CURRENT theoreticalAcquisitionist CTA RIGHT NOW began dreaming. CTA: ((*gulp*)) CTC: She did CURRENT sanguineOracle CSO RIGHT NOW began dreaming. CSO: Libby opens the door. "Oh! Meouet! I was just about to show you something! Do come in." CTC: "Huh? Actually Libby, I needed to talk to you about Kate..." Meouet shuffles into the room. CSO: "Oh, what about her?" Libby pulls out her device and begins typing. CLL: Sorser, you receive and IM from a handle "SO" CTA: Sorser checks his PDA with a cocked eyebrow, not recognizing the handle from the list of players. CTC: "I tried to use the pen... I wanted to... I mean. She was the only eligible female. Because Seriad doesn't count... But it didn't work out, and I took too long and Ryspor interefered and honestly it's just a mess." CTC: Meouet hangs her head. CLL: Libby sighs and pats Meouet. "I see. Maybe this will cheer you up, at least a little. I was going to introduce you to your son?" CTC: Meouet's expression changes to disgust. "Oh right. The male." CSO: Sorser, you see a message from sanguineOracle. T.T . o (I am Lily's mother, Libby. Do you have a moment?) CTC: "Sure, let's at least see how much of a failure he aspires to be." CSO: "Oh darling, I'm sure it's not that bad. CTC: "I'll cull him myself if it is." CTA: TA: 777 ah yes of course I do 777 CSO: SO: T.T . o (Do you mind video chat?) CTA: TA: 777 no7 a7 all Miss Libby 777 CTA: Sorser takes a moment to adjust his tie, slick his hair, and clean his glasses. Appearance is paramount of course. CSO: "Hang on." Libby turns on a projector, then presses a few buttons on her device. A moment later, Sorser appears on the wall. CTC: Meouet coughs. CSO: Sorser, you can see Libby and Meouet, standing by a desk covered in books. CTA: He grins "A pleasure to meet you miss... oh!" his fangy grin grows wider, "hello there Miss Piraya." CTC: "Oh he's..." Meouet squints, "Different than I expected." CLL: As you two have been shipped well by Scarlet, there is def attraction, unless you fight it with will. CTC: +4 CTA: +1 CLL: He is definitely intriguing, but you can resist the urge to strip for the camera. CTC: wtf CLL: Sorser you're in luff CTA: ((:\ two-timing already Sorser? fuck.)) CTC: "Tell me what I need to fix when you get over here, you genetic mishap." CTC: Meouet folds her arms. CSO: "Now now, Meouet. He can't help an accident of gender." CTC: "The genetic material could have tried harder." CTA: "Your harsh words wound me so..." he takes a feux-offended stance. CTC: Meouet looks away from the screen briefly upon seeing his reaction. CSO: "I thought you two might want to talk." CTC: "I had intended to ask you about them at some point..." CTA: "I have no secrets to hide from such a pair of ravishing ladies." He gives a wink to the monitor. CSO: "Sorser, you're a cad." CSO: She looks at Meouet. "Your son went on a date with my daughter." CTC: "Ah... that's forbidden." CSO: She nods. CTC: "You're lucky you're not dead. Have you no survival instinct, boy?" CTA: "What can I say? I am unable to resist a woman that exerts the sheer determination that Lils... I mean, Miss Mavico seems to exude." CTC: Meouet gives a look to Libby. CTC: "How were you not culled?" CSO: Libby looks back. "Mayhaps you should have words with your son." CTC: "Sorser, if you're to benefit your session in any way, you cannot be interfering with 'Miss Mavico'. I can't stress this enough. You may throw the entire thing just listening to your stupid bulge." CTA: "I believe Mister Niadis said something of the sort, but I will admit that I find this thesis hard to believe without information backing it up. Enlighten me as to how my amorous actions endanger things, will you?" CTC: "The survival of both Twink children is crucial to the challenges you will be facing. If their thoughts are tangled in romance, they will not perform their best. In fact, you may cause Miss Mavico to make poor decisions based on YOUR well-being." CTC: "Will you, Sorser Piraya, place your carnal needs above the survival of the only remaining living things from your universe?" CTC: Meouet blushes a little bit. That's strange. She brings a hand to her face. CSO: Libby smirks. CTA: Sorser smirks, "So what you are suggesting is that you do not believe in Miss Mavico's own ability to reason correctly in times of peril?" CSO: "She's proven herself incompetent." CTC: "Futher, you as a male are prone to manipulative actions. It cannot be risked." CTC: Further( CTC: (( fuck all the spelling )) CTA: Sorser is actually visibly taken aback by this. "What makes you believe that? Simply because I am a male? It is rather rude to project your own self-righteous prejudices upon everyone that you encounter miss." His grin turns ever-so sly, "I'm truely wounded." CTC: "Perhaps you'll grow into a better troll due to it. Rub some salt in it and tell me what you've learned." She avoids the screen. CTA: "I have learned that though great minds may think alike, personalities vary drastically across these universes." He takes off his glasses, his expression growing a bit more serious. "Tell me though... what is it that you truely wish me to do?" CTA: "Even if your assertion that I will 'fog' Miss Mavico's mind is true, what will me breaking things off with her do?" CTC: "First, it will appease Libby. There are bigger things at work here. Beyond this, you are *unfortunately* partially my genetic material and I will not have you reflecting poorly on me in the eyes of the Oracle. Finally, Boy, it's like you don't know what's good for you." CTA: Sorser scoffs, his eyes briefly shifting to Libby as he speaks, "Miss Libby. I have a counter proposal for you then, if you will allow me the audience." CSO: "Of course." CTA: He places his glasses back on. "If anything happens to Miss Mavico that you can directly tie to my relationship with her, I will gladly throw myself at your feet and you may punish me in any way you see fit. If it ends with my death, I have had a stellar run and would only gladly have it end of a woman who commands such admiration and respect from her compatriots." CTC: Meouet throws her hands up in frustration. CTC: "What part of 'No' are you not getting?!" CTA: "I apologize Miss Piraya. The 'o' part always throws me off." CSO: Libby watches the two of you closely. CSO: "Is this blackflirting?" CSO: "I can't tell." CTC: Meouet turns bright olive. "That is absurd!" CSO: "Red then?" CTC: "Why would there be flirting? I've just met him!" CSO: "Then why are you olive, Meowmeow?" CTA: Sorser's toothy grin returns in spades. CTC: "I don't know!" She whines. CTA: ((get it)) CSO: Libby shrugs. "Are you flirting with my Moirail, Mr. Piraya?" CTA: Sorser gives a half-hearted shrug. "Flirting is such an unflattering term. I prefer to think of it as a 'creative shift of the relationship paradigm'." CTC: Meouet disappears off-screen for a moment. CSO: Libby observes in mild bemusement. CTC: Meouet comes back with a notepad. CTC: "Libby, Does he share any part of my classpect?" CLL: "Yes." CSO: "Yes, he's a Seer of Doom." She smirks. CTA: He bows extravigently. CTC: Meouet is surprised. CSO: "Though he has yet to come into his power." CTC: "It's a shame, I could ask him to try to 'See' his way to a good ending with your daughter." CTC: Meouet shakes her head. CTA: "When one sees the pitfalls of what is ahead, one can avoid them. I assume this is something my 'claspect' entails correct?" CTC: "You'll be a tactitian. And part of that is knowing when to cut your losses. Don't be a fool." CSO: "There is no good ending with her." She gives Meouet a pointed look. "Do you understand why I need him?" CTC: "Unfortunately..." CTA: "Oh? So I am needed in this long play of yours?" CTC: "Sorser, you will have three days to report back to me. I need you to end this before it starts. In return, I'll grant you a favor. You do not have as much of a bargaining position as you think." Meouet looks back to Libby. CSO: Libby nods. CTA: Sorser runs a hand through his hair with a small sigh. "Fine... I will make a decision in that time. But be aware, if I do decide to break this off and it bears no fruition in keeping Lily safe I will be sorely disappointed in you and you alone Miss Piraya." CTA: "That being said..." CTC: "I believe the nice thing about parentage is that YOU are the one that seeks approval, not me." CTA: He grins, but with a small bit of bitterness staining the sides of his mouth. "You may be the one who supplied my genetic makeup. But you are not my mother. You would do well to remember that... " he gives a caustic wink, "Miss Piraya." CTA: With that, Sorser closes the program on his PDA.